


Just pull the trigger

by Princessstylinson



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Apocalypse, Love, M/M, Zombies, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessstylinson/pseuds/Princessstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always loved the color pink, just never like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just pull the trigger

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even begin

The apocalypse had been going on for two months when pooh and piglet crossed paths again.

Last time they had seen each other, it had been the night before some undefined boy came stumbling into the small town. They had met up to get dinner at a downtown cafe.

Now, as they stared at each other as if amazed that the other was there. 

of course there were precautions, checking if either was infected with the brain rotting disease Christopher Robin cursed the lands with. But once after those precautions, neither could hold out any longer from physical contact, and nearly pounced each other.

Pooh had explained to Piglet that a safe house was were he had managed to survive at, and he could not wait for piglet to see all their friends (except Christopher Robin) all safe and reunited again. 

When Christopher Robin came home ill claiming to have symptoms of the stomach flu, everyone knew something was up. He had never gotten sick before, and this was in the heat of july. The next morning he was found wandering the streets, gurgling blood and muttering nonsense about brains.

Pooh didn't have the heart to watch as Eeyore shot him straight through the head. 

Pooh and piglet had always connected more than their other friends. Something about each other just drew one another together like magnets. Of course the others tease them for the attraction, but they got over it. They're attraction was stronger than few silly jokes.

Now, as they sat in the safe house side by side, pooh couldn't help but notice how piglets pink color glowed from the sunlight peaking through the crack in the cave ceiling. his color changed from a light to a hot pink in a slow variation caressing down his back.

That's when he heard the groaning.  
"Rabbit? Eeyore?" he called suspiciously, worried for his and piglets safety.

"Pooh! Pooh eeyore was bitten!" Rabbit hopped to the scene, "It must have happened overnight - he probably didn't have the heart to say anything"

Pooh did a quick run through in his brain. When was where there a time for him to get bitten?

"After dinner when he went to wash up." Piglet offered, as if reading his mind.

"but wouldn't he distance himself? to keep us safe?" Rabbit defended

"No, maybe someone else, but not Eeyore. Weapons check?" Pooh called.

"Still just the dagger, revolver, and 82" Rabbit replied, voice dropping to an anxious tone.

"Pass me the revolver" Pooh shoved his hand out, eyes hazy and prepared to kill.

The bang echoed the cave and bounced around until dead silence followed. Eeyore lied motionless on the floor surrounded in red.

Rabbit let out a loud sob as he angrily turned to Pooh. "You didn't even try to save him! you knew! You knew I loved him!" 

Rabbit hobbled out the cave, just as Eeyore made his last move to bite Pooh's leg and slip back outta consciousness.

"Pooh!" piglet yelped, pooh trust the revolve to piglet.

"No!" Piglet refused, "Maybe we can get you wrapped up-"

"It's no use, he bit me" Pooh sighed, watching as piglet familiarized himself with the gun.

"Just pull the trigger piglet." 

Piglet held the gun up with wet eyes and shaky hands, "I love you" he whispered as the gun echoed all around him, mocking him

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I DONT KNOW


End file.
